jeuxdystopiquesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthvision Battle Royale 2025
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2025, also known as the EBR 2025, Earthvision 2025, or more simply country 2025, was the 10th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in country. A total of 19 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 1 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 2nd at the same time. The host nation, San Marino, was the winning nation of the 2024 edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 192 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain. The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they are picked before xx. Arena There were many questions raised as to where the tiny microstate would host the Arena without it overtaking the entire country, as most Arenas are around the same size of the country. It was revealed that the southern half of the entire country would be the Arena, with the couple thousand inhabitants being relocated temporarily to hotels in the north. This edition would be a smaller one. Like the couple previous countries that hosted, there were no stadiums built to host the millions of visitors. With Italy, they agreed that some of the cities surrounding San Marino could host some fans for a select number of days, but there were to be no public viewings inside the actual country itself. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in capital of host country, December of previous year. Host was selected to start on Pod x. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 1, 2025. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Havana, Cuba - 22 March *Copenhagen, Denmark - 29 March *Athens, Greece - 5 April *Doha, Qatar - 11 April *Bangkok, Thailand, 18 April *Tokyo, Japan, 25 April *Honolulu, Hawaii, 1 May After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated Samarinese history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the x government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 193 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale. Forty-eight nations competed in the first three semi-finals, while forty-seven competed in the forth semi-final. Erase During Actual ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" | style="font-weight: light; background: #FE8080;" Summary of Kills 48. 47. 46. 45. 44. 43. 42. 41. 40. 39. 38. 37. 36. 35. 34. 33. 32. 31. 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final lasted from 12 pm on June 1st to x am on June xth. Summary of Kills 48. Ulima Lakhdar of is killed by Áurea Cunha of . 47. Ernesto Palomar of is killed by Áurea Cunha of . 46. Mkwono Kinghorn of is killed by Áurea Cunha of . 45. Izaiah Donaldson of is killed by Áurea Cunha of . 44. Malango Pihira of is killed by Hamza Boulle of . 43. Atiya Ksentini of is killed by Honorine LaFromboise of . 42. Pedro Pinho of is killed by Mubeena Amen of . 41. Demirtekin Koprulev of is killed by Pei Shoi of . 40. Moya Villalovos of is killed by Elisabed Orjonikidze of . 39. Anna Nyerere of is killed by a muttation fox. 38. Shaalan Bansal of is killed by a muttation fox. 37. Carmen Skorrisdottir of dies of dehydration. 36. Jocki Frutig of falls down a steep ravine and dies. 35. Tazikit Syed of is killed by Graciano Brion of . 34. Elvio Ruano of is killed by Pei Shoi of . 33. Carletta Lares of dies of starvation. 32. Manuel Gay of is killed by Didier Razafimahaletra of . 31. Elzie Ewing of is killed by the muttation foxes. 30. Eleanor Greene of is killed by the muttation foxes. 29. Honorine LaFromboise of is crushed by a falling tree. 28. Jomo Loroupe of consumes poisonous substances and dies. 27. Áurea Cunha of trips onto sharp rocks and is impaled. 26. Eyoel Noab of is killed by Erlend Vosu of . 25. Romana Ybanez of is killed by the muttation foxes. 24. Silvano Zuloeta of is killed by Rodrigo Bastos of . 23. Hamza Boulle of is killed by Taylor Ingram of . 22. Erdmunte Ehman of dies of starvation. 21. Pei Shoi of is killed by the muttation foxes. 20. Stefanie Christian of is killed by Dušica Kos of . 19. Maria Burska of is killed by Christian Adam of . 18. Valmoy Sunde of comes into contact with highly poisonous leaves and dies. 17. Ihrina Stanasila of is killed by Elisabed Orjonikidze of . 16. Rodrigo Bastos of is killed by Erlend Vosu of . 15. Tameron Morant of eats a diseased-infested squirrel and dies. 14. Dider Raafimahaletra of succumbs to his stomach infection. 13. Kusnadi Jin of is killed by Deron Dixon of . Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place from 6 pm on June xth to x pm on June xth. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place from 12 pm on June xth to 8:58 pm June xth. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 5th to 6:35 pm on June 10th. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:.png| Semi-Final 1 File:.png| Semi-Final 2 File:.png| Semi-Final 3 File:.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Pod Order The draw for the pot order, which determines where around the Cornucopia a nation's citizen is to stand and take off for it when the Battle starts, was held on June 20th. It is seen as important because a citizen who gets drawn towards the middle is in a direct straight line to the Cornucopia and slightly closer, as oppose to those at either end who are further away and at an angle. Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 20x. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (xx June) Day 1 Recap Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July X and celebrated the victory of winner and winning country, and overall the success of the Games in general. More cultural festivities, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning kill. Winner re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of winning country, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, , passed down his/her golden laurel reef to new winner, to be worn around his/her head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until he/she must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of winning country accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while winner symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the xx Earthvision Battle Royale.